American Teenage Wolf
by HH11
Summary: The Beginning of High School and Other Hairy Situations. David Black is akid in high school who wants a new start, but nothing ever goes his way. Intill a animal atracked him at his friend's party, then things get weird as he begins to be a werewolf in HS
1. Chapter 1

**American Teenage Werewolf**

_The Beginning of High School and other hairy situation_

_Chapter 1_

A wise man used to say "When there's a situation, you face it and don't show fear." Well maybe he was a little off there. Because he probably didn't face the same "stuff" I did. You may never believe me, but I'm going to tell you about the story I turned into a werewolf.

It all started in the first day of high school. Me, David Blacken, was the new kid. I was sometimes one the popular guys in school, no wait, I was never the popular guy in school. Anyway it doesn't matter, cause I was going to make a difference.

You would say I kind of skinny but I not. I weight of 180 pounds, pretty good shape, 6' 3", brown hair kind of spiked up in front, and hazel green eyes. I'm 15 and live and well.

"Hey, Blacky!" called Chad, one of the popular kids, "Come over here!" I went over, hey what can I say, I knew I would be appected one day and Chad was one of those what do you call it a "jock" you may say or others say "athlete". Chad had blonde hair, a nice,handsome face, and a muscular body that would make you think Arnold Schwarzenegger and Sylvester Stallone had a love child.

I got there, and just when you think stuff is going to work out it really was turning for the worse. "So freshman, are you going for the football team?" I was a football player. I'm a running-back, last season I rushed for 560 yds. for 39 attempts and 10 touchdowns. I guess I'm o.k.

"Yeah." I replied, then Chad show one thing that didn't go well with his appearance. His evil smile. It looked like a cat smiling.

He said something that was the last thing I wanted to heard, "Well, I guess we can give you the 'freshman who can't make a darn of a football player' treatment." Then he snapped his fingers and the two big guys next to him in school jackets grapped me and put me upside down and dumped me in the dumpster. I just knew it would get worse from here on.

For one and a half periods, I tried to get out. Squirming with the smell of rotten banana and apple core in my face. Intill I heard the sound of a angel called out to me.

"You know you're not suppose to yourself in the garbage." a voice called out to me.  
"Edward?" I asked to make sure.  
"Yeah!" he answered, "Who else would it be George Bush?"  
The one thing you have to understand about Edward Mathews, he isn't like your every day guy. He was into stuff like werewolves, vampires, and ghost. I thought it was cool. But others didn't. He may act like a player but he was as bad as a Charlie Sheen wannabe.  
"I just want to ask you one thing." I said still in the garbage can.  
"What?" he asked as if you needed to.  
"I don't know, how about GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I yelled. I really didn't want to have a banana Peel in my face any longer. He tried to pull me out but as usual. He couldn't lifted a 5 lb. dumbbell to save his life. He's not very muscular you can say. He weights about 130, is 5'11", and has spiked black hair, and bright blue eyes that are like the color of the sky.  
"I can't do it." he said which is his line if he can really can't do it.  
"Pull harder!" I thought he was making a excuse for something that was ridiculous. "Maybe if you did read so many comics and weighted up a weight, you could be the next 'World's Strongest Man'"  
He did his fake laugh and pulled hard. This time I actually got out. We were on the floor when the real angel came by. My other friend, Luanne Carren. She went right to us as we were getting the smelly garbage off of us. Luanne was one of those could be a pretty heart tear your heart out girls, but isn't. She was 6'0", I have no idea what her weight is cause she never discussed it with us, but she looked fine, and has permed black hair on the sides.  
"Why are you guys covered in the trash?" she asked  
"Guess." I said giving the clue to her that the same thing happened to me every year in the beginning of school. I sort of was the one who was the thing what we all call the "first day prank". It was embarrassing, no matter what I did. I was always the first one.  
"Come on!" she said like she always does. Her most popular words were "come on", "sure", and "cool".  
"You can't absolutely think the whole school years is going to suck cause of this, do you?" she sometimes swears when she was annoyed.  
"Sorry to burst the bubble, but Yeah!" I said. She starred at me like she was Clint Eastwood, all narrowed eyed. It was silent for five whole minutes. Then thankfully the bell rung.  
Ed looked at his watch and said "Sorry to break the ice, but we got to go to third period class." Luanne and I were still staring at each other, like we seen each other for the first time. No for real that was actually what happened the first time. It was in the fourth grade i was run some stuff to the office and then I bumped into something. Papers flue around, then we stared at each other. Then got up both saying "sorry" at the same time. Alot of times. We both just grapped our papers and went our ways, that was how we became friends. She meet Ed then it was all finale we were the three musketeers. Now we don't remember that name, thank god!  
"I guess we should."  
"Must."  
"Lets." then walked off with Edward. "Man, you guys are really hitting it off.'" Ed said at the wrong moment and wrong time, like usual again. I stared at him like I did at Luanne. He looked and gave up what he was about to say. "That's right." I thought, "Keep your comments to yourself, if you still want to go to college." We went on to our next class in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Now there are classes that are so boring that you would to go to sleep when the first word starts to get out. Mine is English, I never really liked it cause there was so much to know and remember and also Chad and his buddies were in that class. The only thing funny was when Chad tried to make a poem or story. He used first grade words like "a cat was on his head like a hat" people dumb enough cheered, I didn't cause I didn't like him. It was cause... no wait that was the reason. Ms. Haizea was probably the only teacher in the school that was so strutted. She didn't stand for foolish choices, talking out of tune, and making mistakes. Sleeping was one of her pet peeves. You sleep in her class, you'll be sleeping in detention on a Saturday.  
Anyway I was nearly asleep in her class, just as I closed my eyes. I was hit by a paper ball. I looked at Ed he mouthed the words "You're welcome." I mouthed the words "Thank you."  
Ms. Haizea was talking about different places words should be like what's what and what words go where. All I heard to be honest was "Bah Bah dab Mata Bah Ba ha." It was all gibberish to me. And if Ed didn't keep me up, then Chad did with his spitballs. He must have thought (if he could) it was funny, the way he chuckled and shoved/elbowed his buddies sitting next to him. This is what always happened at English. I could tell on him, but one, he would put in the trash again with some bruises, and two, Ms. Haze, I mean, Ms.Haizea doesn't like people who tell on each other, it was one of her "rules". So I looked at the clock hoping this torther would end. "Mr. Black, would you like to tell me what the noun is improper or proper?" All the kids in my class were at me like I was made of gold. I first looked at the board, then Chase and his "gang" shoving and pushing, then Ms.Haizea. "i don't know." My whole class laughed, then they stopped once Ms. Haizea gave one of her death looks. "Well Mr. Black, if you didn't always stare at the clock you might get a good grade in my class." The bell rung and off to lunch. "Good thing I have lunch period with you and Luanne together." I said like it was the best thing to say in my life. "Yeah, I think fate didn't want us to be apart for one minute." I was going to responded to him, but Chase tripped me. My face was kissing the floor all the way to second base. "Gee, if you were going to make out with the floor you could have got a room, which can be any room really." His buddies were laughing a mile a minute. "Chase, you son of of a..." I couldn't think cause a teacher was right next to me with crossed arms. It was Mr. Jackson, the math teacher. "Well David and Chase if you two are to curse at each other, do outside or in detention on Saturday which is it?" I looked at Chase, he was smiling but he shook his head and walked to his lunch period. I did the same only I had to get through a bunch of people with Ed. "Man, you were going to blow your top in front of the whole freshman and shoromroe and some junior classmen." I ingore him, Chase, what makes him so special that he's popular, caption of the football team, and gets the girls sweeped off their feet. He's just another prick who's afraid of me. Well he'll get his someday.

It was lunch and like all schools in the U.S.A. they're so bad it may kill someone. But as it is the first and worst day of school in my life, God gave me apart. Today was pizza day. I was in line with Ed talking about the new Batman movie coming out then Luanne came by saying "Well, didn't you guys save me a spot?" I pushed Ed asided a little and gave her a spot. "Anything else your Majesty?" She looked at me and laughed. That sweet sounding laugh with all the snorts and strange noises. Just joking, did you think I was telling the truth. "What were you guys talking about?" she looked at both of us and then Ed and I looked at each other. We both know what's going on here, she was planning something. Everytime she looked at both of us and asked us what we were talking about, there was something she had up her shelve. "Hell no!" I said "No way!" I didn't like the ending of her plans they never ended well. The last one was ending up with me having everyhting but my bed, computer (without a computer), a drawer, and my door w/out a lock. You don't want to know what happened. "Come on!" she said after Ed and I said flat out no.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

I don't think you guys know, but I'm not good with parties. I never went, had, or even saw a party. How was I suppose to go to a party when I never experienced one. I went to my next classes and in most of them with Ed or Luanne, I didn't learn a damn thing cause they were bickering to me like "How are we to bring the guest to the party?" or "What color should the punch should be?" I thought to that one how about black and blue, cause that's what i'll look like after i'm done punching myself to death when you are done talking about it. School was over and it was time for Football try-outs. It started when all of us were on the field. I could see that Chad was on the sidelines. The only reason he was on the team right away, cause His dad's the coach. We started the drills I was doing alright. then Chad's goons got me to mess up.

I was going to do the tire drill then I saw a line of string go across then I fell. They saw then laughed. I got up then went to the next drill, the catching drill, I was catching good, then they came up to me and knock them away. after they knock them out of my hands, they turned to me and laughed at my face. I wanted to punch the daylights out of him, but if I do the coach will ask what happened then Chad would say it was my fault and I did it for no reason. How I knew that, cause chad was watching me the whole time I was trying out. The the final drill, the running drill, I was in a line of the people going to try-out for running back. I was in line and then I was watching to the people in line getting crushed by the defenders. i saw one guy who got hit by Jack Ackerley, one of the goons, he didn't get up. They brought him to the locker room, in a cart. It was my turn no one has gotten past them and scored. the QB that was hiking was ready, then Chad said "I'll do it. I think it's time I do something." I wasn't feeling so great after hearing that. I think I'll be joining that guy now. "Ready..." Chad had beginned, I wasn't sweating out of the workout, I was sweating out of the sight of me in a wheelchair. "Set..." Here it goes. "Hike!" Chad begun to go back to me as I was off running, then he put the ball somewhere I would get it. The ball was thrown to the ground I went to pick it up as a big guy went after me,. I picked it up and then spun around him, I was running then I got to someone else I juked him then he tripped the other way. I was running as I was getting by everyone and very close to scoring, then I got to Jack and Jimmie. One was going to hold me, while one was going to crush me like a grape with a monstrous hit. I first saw Jimmie going to hold me by not going down to hold me, so when he came I went, bang, I knocked him to the grounded Jack didn't know I was stayed put cause he was down for the tackle. He came closer and closer then I started to jump right over him. After I landed He looked for then realized I was gone into the end-zone to score. Everyone was cheering even the coach was. Then Jack gripped my face-mask and threw me to the ground. I got up like I was ready to go. But tony graped me just before saying "It's not worth it!" trying to calm me down. By the time the guys held us apart, the coach came and settled this saying "Alright that's enough!" Looking at me and Jack then saying to Jack "Jack, go to the showers!" Jack looked at him funny thought this some kind of joke. "Well? You heard me!" Jack then released himself then went to the locker room after giving me a death scare. "Don't mind him." coach said to me. At that time Tony let go and everyone went back to the drill.

After tryouts, things went alittle better than normal. The players were glad I tried out, the coach was smiling every time I did a good , and Jack got to leave early. After I got undressed and left the locker room I was grapped from behind and thrown to a wall. Jack was holding me in place with Steve and Chad behind him. Jack was still angry about getting licked out by the coach and embarrassed in front everyone. I could tell by the look on his face. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Chad said fusrated of the fact that he has to deal with me everyday after school now. "What?" I said surprised. "You think you can come here show us off and become a somebody. Well, you can't! Not on my watch." Chad wasn't done there. Jack looked at Chad then Chad look at him giving him a nod. Jack then got a huge, wicked smile and pulled his arm back and then moved it forward with a closed fist. Punching me in the gut like I was hit by Iron Man (yeah that's right I read comic books) was on the ground coughing hard. Then getting kicked in the stomach. I felt the warm taste of blood in my mouth and Jack didn't look like he was done. But Chad put his hand on his chest saying "O.k., o.k. I think he has had enough." He and Jack look back at me. My eyes meeting theirs, "Let's get out of here before someone comes by." Steve said nervelessly. They turned and ran away. I was coughing and grunting while I was crawling and trying to get up at the same time. I had my back on the wall thinking thoughts like "Why did I have to show off?" or "Can this get any better?" Eventually, Tony came from the locker room saw me with wide eyes then went to me quickly asking me if I was o. yelling for one of the coaches. It was a while intill he came back with one. It's funny, while how they were calling 9-1-1 and checking on me it begun to rain.


End file.
